


The Heart of Protector

by Izzu



Series: Roudo Gaiden [3]
Category: GARO (TV), GARO: Makai Senki, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before setting out to confront Sigma properly, Leo returned to their family mansion to retrieve something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of Protector

_“Sorry. I came today to say goodbye.”_

Because right now, he would not be able to come home. To that Saejima _home_.

_“Why?”_

To think that he would consider that place as his home now...

xxx

Leo turned the key around as he entered his family mansion. Looking around the empty house, he immediately headed towards his father's study and pulled out an old chest.

He thought of the things that happened so far. Of the traces of Sigma's doings and the many golems that he found during his investigations. It was clear by then that he would not be able to stop Sigma by himself, using his Makai Priest abilities alone. And he knew that he couldn't put the burden of defeating Sigma on Kouga's shoulders. Or any other knights. Since this was his personal fight.

Plus, he was the only remaining 'knight' that hasn't been cursed with the Seal of Darkness. Therefore the only one who could still fight with his fullest strength.

Leo took out his Madou brush and cast a spell to undo the magical seal he placed on the chest. The chest gave a jerk before he opened it to reveal an old sword. He took the sword out before closing the chest.

He unsheathed the sword and held it in front of him.

_“Leo. I have made my decision. The successor to the title of Roudo... is you.”_

Leo smiled weakly at the sword. “Hello again. It's been a while.”

He sheathed the sword again before turning around, to look at an old portrait of his father with the two of them. Back when they both were very young.

_“Strength is not what's important for being a Makai Knight. What's more important, is to have the heart of a protector!”_

Suppose he could understand now, what his father had meant back then. He could no longer deny it any more; that Sigma did not possess the heart of a protector. He could see it from how ruthless Sigma had inflicted pain to almost every Makai Knights of the region, despite none of them bear any grudges to him. He saw how he tried to break the trust between the knights and priests, to try pitting them against each other. He remembered reading Mio's letter about Sigma taking humans to use as fuel for the creation of Idea.

He thought of Kouga who protected everyone that was in need of saving from horrors, regardless if they were good or bad people. He thought of the other knights and priests who fought horrors to protect strangers—not only their families and friends—at the cost of their own lives, not even asking for any rewards or gratitude. The heart of the protector, surely... was not something that Sigma possessed. Despite his words saying that the creation of Idea was for the best.

His father must have known about this for a long time; to pass the title of Roudo to him, and not to Sigma. Perhaps his father had known about this ever since the incident with Raizon, when Sigma returned alive... completely changed.

He wished he could have realised this sooner.

“I promise, father. I'll stop Sigma. For better or worse, I'll stop him from achieving his goals.” Leo held his sword before him as he vowed. “I promise you this, with my honour as the next to hold the title of the Flash Knight Roudo. I will stop Sigma!”


End file.
